Acts of Terror
by Maverick500
Summary: When a terrorist group strikes Washington DC the BAU aid Morgan's adopted brother counter terror agent Riley,Morgan and an NCIS Agent in stopping them. Morgan/Prentiss, Riley/Whitney, JJ/Will pairing. R&R Please Ch. 9 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Criminal minds. I'm just borrowing them. However the characters of Agent Riley Morgan and Special Agent Whitney Mercado are my creation.

** Chapter 1:**

It was just after 4 AM, when a black panel van parked outside of the Navy Yard. The doors opened and over a dozen in black fatigues, combat boots, body armor and tactical gear. They all carried suppressed 5.7 FN P90s. The leader whispered, "Remember you're assigned tasks. They nodded as the split of into 5 4 man teams. The teams swept through the navy yard with ruthless efficiency, killing any body they encountered. Which thankfully was just the night staff. They planted their shaped charges of C4 at all the major structural points and even put a huge one in the bullpen of NCIS, and in the director of NCIS's office. Then they set thhe timers to go off at precisely 7:45 AM. When that was done they jumped back in the van, and sped away.

Special Agent Whitney Mercado had just stepped into the bullpen and was about to address her 3 man team, when the were several huge explosions. As she was picking herself off the floor her team was consumed by a large plume of fire when a large explosion went off by the huge 67" Plasma screen. She was frozen in shock when she heard a nother loud explosion erupt in the Director's office, then in MTAC. She just stared at the carnage as the building started to rumble and shake. She was snapped back into reality as a large chunk of the ceiling crashed right behind her. She jumped into action. She quickly searched for survivors and much to her dismay she didn't find any. She wanted desperately to keep searching but she knew she had to get out. So with a heavy heart she fled toward an exit. She made it out just as the building collapsed; killing any survivors of the explosions. She stared with unseeing eyes at the rubble of her the building in which she loved to be in. Ever since she had left the Marine Corps 13 years ago, she had loved being an NCIS Agent and working at the Nay Yard. She didn't move as two paramedics led her to a waiting ambulance.

As the paramedics tender to Whitney SSA Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner looked at his assembled team as he began to speak, "As of 15 minutes ago the Navy yard was hit."

SSA Emily Prentiss asked, "What happened?"

Hotch replied, "We don't know. All we know right now is that several explosives were detonated around the Navy Yard. The NCIS building is demolished. The only survivor a one…"

He consulted his yellow legal pad and continued, "A Special Agent Whitney Mercado. She was the team leader for their MCRT."

SSA Derek Morgan asked, "What has she been able to tell us?"

Hotch replied, "Nothing. She is in shock."

Dr. Spencer Reid asked, "When do leave?"

Hotch replied, "You don't. I need you, and JJ to help Garcia find all of the surveillance footage from the Navy Yard. Me, Dave, Morgan, and Prentiss are going to the scene."

They all nodded. As they were getting ready Morgan just sadly shook his head.

on an out of the way farm in rural Virginia the leader of the team that had destroyed the Navy Yard was talking on a SAT Phone, "According to the news there was one survivor."

The person on the other end roared in thickly accented English, "I wanted them all dead. I want NCIS the FBI and the CIA pay for what they did to my family."

Yuri Andropov, former commanding officer of Spetsnaz Alfa Group ground his teeth in frustration as he replied, "They will be deat with. I promise you that."

The man said, "They better be."

When the BAU arrived at the crime scene the place was crawling with every agent in the federal government. Prentiss looked around disgustedly as she asked, "How in the world do they expect us to do our jobs with everybody trampling our crime scene?"

A deep gravelly voice said from behind her, "Well beautiful they expect you to act like the genius profilers ya are."

Both Prentiss and Morgan whirled around and came face to face with Morgan's adopted brother Riley. Morgan embraced his brother as he asked, "How'd you hear about this?"

Riley shot him a "are you kidding me" look as he replied, "My boss told me to get up and haul my ass down here. So what do we know?"

As Morgan got him up to speed Emily sized him up. He stood at 6' tall and weighing 195 pounds, he had a lithe muscular build, broad shoulders and a narrow waist. He had thick longish auburn hair, a short, thick auburn beard, and cold dark midnight blue eyes. He wore dark blue jeans, black Blackhawk Warrior Wear Black OPS boots, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket. He also had stainless steel dog tags around his neck, a black titanium MTM Patriot Commando watch on his left wrist, a stainless steel .45 Kimber Tactical Entry II in a black Blackhawk Level 3 SERPA Light Bearing Duty Holster on his right hip, an encrypted IPHONE on his left hip a SOG SE18 Spec-Elite II Folding Knife in his right hip pocket and outlaw tattoos up and down his arms. He pulled off his mirrored Oakley's as he said, "I want to talk with the survivor."

Morgan nodded as he led him up to Hotch, :Come on."

Riley said once they had reached Hotch, and Rossi, "I want to talk to the survivor."

Hotch replied, "Riley nice to see you. I have to ask why are you here?"

Riley just gave him a look as he replied, "Im here to investigate this attack."

Hotch said, "We appreciate the help but it's illegal for you to operate on American soil."

Riley rolled his eyes as growled in a low menacing voice, "Look Hotch I was told to investigate and that's what I intend to do."

Hotch looked as if he wanted to argue but instead only nodded. He led him over to the survivor and said, "Special Agent Whitney Mercado meet Agent Riley Morgan."

**This is the first Criminal minds story I've written. Hope y'all like it**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 1:**

Riley asked as he sat down beside her on the back of the ambulance, "How bad are you hurt?"

She replied, "I have a bruised jaw, several bilateral separated and broken ribs, lacerated lungs and liver, separated left shoulder, torn meniscus in my right knee and severely bruised right shoulder. But all in all I'll live."

Riley chuckled as he said acerbically, "Sure you are."

She narrowed her one good eye as she asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He was about to answer, when a dark blue 20005 Ford Excursion pulled up. Will La Montaigne, and JJ got out and walked up. Riley asked, "What d'ya got Will?"

Will was a former Army Ranger and New Orleans Police Detective before he married JJ and became Riley's partner. He replied as he pulled out his Smart Phone, "Well accordin to the computer the buildin was brought down usin C4."

Riley nodded as he muttered, "Thought as much."

Then he spoke in a slightly louder voice as he asked, "Do they have any idea what kind of Ammo was used on the guards and night shift?"

Will replied, "They're not really sure; they think the rounds are 5.7's, but they're not positive."

As they talked Ernst Mueller peered at the agents through his ZIESS telescopic scope. He keyed his radio as he said, "I have the surviving NCIS agent in my scope. But there's a problem"

Andropov asked, "What is it?"

Mueller replied, "Riley Morgan, and Will La Montaigne are with her as well as three unknowns."

Andropov squeezed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger as he said, "Just watch them. Do not engage."

Mueller replied, "Copy that."

After he signed off Mueller continued to watch them. Even though he was ordered not to engage he kept the muzzle of his suppressed 7.62 HK PSG-1 trained on Whitney. Mueller was a former member of both the Eat German STASSI, and the Russian SVR. Eventually he resigned over the bureaucratic nonsense and found work with Andropov's team of former SOF and Intel personnel.

Back at the warehouse Andropov was furious. He never even considered Riley Morgan and Will La Montaigne might get involved. Of course he knew who both men were/ He read their SVR files. Riley Morgan in particular was a very frightening individual. A former Delta Force sniper for over 16 years then an operator with the CIA's SAD. He was a very ruthless interrogator as well as dead shot with any kind of firearm. Not to mention a master of armed and unarmed combat. And to make matters worse he was a relentless and dogged pursuer. Will La Montaigne was just like Morgan. Both agents were utterly relentless as well brutal, ruthless and vicious in their methods. He walked into the main control and saw his two younger brother Sergei and Alexi sitting at two of the computers. Sergei asked when he spotted his older brother, "Do you the Capitalists felt the blow we struck?"

Andropov grinned at his younger brother. Sergei was former VDV and GRU. He hated the west and saw it as his duty to try and restore the Soviet Union. He replied, "Only time will tell little brother. We took out their Naval Criminal Investigative Service. So now we move onto to Stage 2. On that that note how is it coming Ivan?"

The youngest Andropov said as he clacked away on his computer, "I'm almost there….It's done. The worm should bore it's way into the CIA's mainframe and destroy everything."

Andropov nodded approvingly at his youngest brother.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3:**

Riley had just watched the ambulance leave, when his phone rang. He grabbed it and growled, "Morgan."

Dana Luttrell, head computer analyst for the SAD said, "Riley we have a problem."

He asked tentatively, "What's wrong?"

She replied, "About 15 minutes ago we were hacked and then the system started deleting files."

He asked as he gestured Will to come closer, "Where did the hack originate?"

She replied, "We have no idea."

Riley replied, "Alright. Tell Roger I'm on my way and that I'm bringing a specialist with me."

She said she would, then disconnected the call. Will asked, "What's going on?"

Riley told him as they walked over, and climbed into Riley's Competition Orange 2014 Dodge Challenger R/T SHAKER and sped back to Quantico.

Marcel Cumani formerly of the French Foreign Legion's 2nd Foreign Parachute Regiment glanced at his 6 man strike team and said, "Allahu Ackbar."

The cry was quickly taken up as they made their way into the NSA data storage center. Once inside they practiced strict noise discipline. Every guard they saw they knifed, or gunned down with their suppressed 5.7 FN P90's. Once they reached the main server room, Marcel set all the computers to send all their data to Andropov. Then he set the computers to self destruct while Todd Bridges, a former Delta Force demo expert set his final shaped charges in the server rooms and set the timers while his partner Gary Jackson put thermite grenades on the servers. As they were exiling an NSA field agent popped out from one of the offices and killed two of the gunman. However before he could shoot the others both Todd and Gary ventilated him. Todd asked, "You wanna get the bodies?"

Cumani replied in his slightly accented voice, "No they knew what they signed up for."

The two Americans nodded as they casually left the building. As they drove away the Data Collection Center exploded killing or wounding anybody near the building when it detonated.

**Uh-oh another attack. When should they find out who is behind this?**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4:**

They were almost to Langley when Riley cell began to ring, He grabbed it from his pocket and barked, "Morgan."

His boss SAC Roger Hempstead said, "The NSA's data collection center in Reston VA. Was just hit and destroyed. There were no survivors."

Riley cursed in both Arabic and Russian as he growled, "I gotta drop Garcia off, then me and Will will make tracks to Reston."

Roger asked, "Who's Garcia and where you dropping her off at?"

Riley replied as he swerved around a car, and stomped on the accelerator, "She's the computer tech from the BAU. She'll be able to fix the computers. I'll be there in about 5 minutes."

And with he terminated the call. Then he told Will what happened. Garcia asked from the backseat, "How much data did they get?"

Riley replied he shifted into 6th gear and swerved around two more cars, "Unknown."

Will glanced back at Garcia and noticed how green she was. He chuckled as he commented, "Not used to Riley's driving eh."

All she could do was shake her head.

5 minutes later they arrived at Langley and escorted Garcia to the SAD offices. Once there he introduced her to Dana Luttrell. Then went back out and jumped into Riley's car and sped off.

While they were hurrying to Virginia Andropov was watching as Alexi and a former MI6 analyst named David Haywood meticulous_ly _went through the reams of data they had gotten from the NSA site piece by piece. He asked his younger brother, "How is it coming?"

Alexi replied, "Slow but we got some really great stuff."

Andropov chuckled to himself. Alexi had grown up here. His parents came to America to have him in 1983. From the time he was three years old he was only to speak English. And from the age of 10 he was trained to be a Russian sleeper agent. He graduated from high school at the age of 16 and graduated from MIT in 3 years Cum Laude with a BA in computer science. He asked, "Alexi could you hack into the security system of St. Mark's Hospital."

At Alexi's questioning look Andropov clarified, "It is the closest hospital to the Navy Yard."

Sergei asked as he pulled out his 9MM MP-443 Grach

and racked a round in the chamber, "Then can I kill her?"

Andropov replied, "You will lead the assault team but Anton will make the kill."

Sergei merely nodded. He knew Anton Mueller was the best assassin they had. He was former a KSK sniper turned BND Agent. When he left the BND under a very heavy cloud of suspicion his older brother Ernst had gotten Andropov to hire him. Anton said, "Thank you for your kind words Yuri but Ernst is a much better assassin than I am."

Andropov said as he lit one of his unfiltered PALL MALL cigarettes, "You sell yourself short my friend. You have over 350 kills to your credit. That's 3X times as many as Ernst does."

While he was speaking Ernst walked intio the room and said, "Trust Yuri my brother. He will have you protected."

Then he turned to Andropov and started to speak.

When Riley and Will arrived at the scene Will said out of the side of his mouth, "Looks like Fallujah or Ramadi to me."

Riley nodded as he agreed. When they walked up Morgan said, "We think they got all of the data that was stored here."

Again Riley cursed in Arabic and Russian. Prentiss blushed slightly as Morgan asked, "What did he say?"

Both Hotch amd Prentiss replied, "You don't want to know."

Morgan chuckled. He knew his brother cared very deeply for this country and would do anything including sacrificing his life to defend it. Rossi said, "There were two guys in black fatigues and tactical gear found outside what used to be the server room."

Riley asked, "What weapons were the carrying?"

Rossi replied, "They each had .45 Colt M1911A1's, and 5.7 FN P90's."

Riley stated, "I want to see them."

Rossi merely nodded as he led the CT Operators to body bags and unzipped them."

Both Riley, and Will gasped. Riley said in a tightly contolled voice, "I know them."


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5:**

Hotch asked, "Who are they?"

Riley replied, "Well the one on the right is Arthur Haywood formerly with British SAS. The one on the left is Mikhail Kolinikov formerly with Russia's Spetsnaz GRU."

Morgan whistled as he said, "They were very highly trained."

Hotch asked, "How did you know them?"

Riley replied, "I met Haywood 13 years ago while on a classified mission. I met Kolinikov the same way."

Hotch ever the steadfast federal agent and former prosecutor pressed for more details, "What were the missions?"

Riley gave him a look as he sneered, "What're you new. How long have you known me?"

Hotch said in a hard voice, "You check them out and see when they left their respective services."

Riley nodded as he said, "Will; I need you to stay here and help."

He nodded as Riley said, "Come on D we're going to visit a couple of Embassies."

Morgan nodded as he and Riley walked to his car and sped away.

Andropov looked at David Haywood and said, "I need to talk to you in private my friend."

Haywood nodded as he got of his computer chair and followed Andropov to the locker room. Once they were alone Andropov said, "I have some very bad news for you my friend."

Haywood asked, "What is it?"

You're brother was killed."

Haywood was stunned as he asked, "How?"

Andropov replied, "He was killed during the attack on the data collection center."

Haywood nodded as he said, "Thank you my friend."

Andropov nodded as he said, "Now hack into the hospital's security feed."

When Riley, and Morgan arrived at the British Embasy Morgan asked, "What's the play Ri?"

Riley replied as they stepped inside, "Well D I have a contact that works here."

Morgan asked, Is he MI6?"

Riley replied, "That's need to know,"

Morgan glanced sidelong at his older brother, and smiled thinly as he said, "Point taken."

Riley just grinned as they walked up the guard kiosk. The guard, a chubby redhead with green eyes asked, "IDs please?"

Both Riley and Morgan handed over their IDs. Then the woman directed them to the metal detectors. Riley protested, "Ma'am I'm CIA and he's FBI. We're here for a very important reason."

The woman fixed him with a stern glare as she said in a very haughty tone, "I can plainly see what agencies you gentleman work for but the protocol is that all visitors must go through security. Surely you understand that."

Morgan could clearly seethat Riley was about to lose his temper, and said, "Look ma'am. We need to see a man by the the name of…"

He looked at Riley expectantly. Riley said in a tight voice, "Clive Hudson."

The woman sniffed as she said in her haughty voice, "Please wait over there. I'll tell him you are here."

Riley nodded as she handed them their Ids and shooed them away as she picked up her telephone. 5 minutes later a tall fit balding man came striding toward them. He had a huge grin on his face as he said, "Riley Morgan how are you mate?"

Riley replied, "Good. I'd like you to meet my brother SSA Derek organ. He's with the FBI's BAU."

Clive grinned as he led them up to his office. Once they were seated he said, "Riley has told me a lot about you. Is it true that in high school you were the star quarterback and he was the star receiver?"

Morgan laughed as he said, "Yep. All true."

After several more minutes of chit chat Riley said, "Clive we need to talk."

Clive noticed the seriousness in Riley's voice and said, "Alright."

Riley asked, "You heard about the attack on the data collection center a few hours ago?"

Clive nodded as he said, "We are very sorry about the tragedies that are befalling your country. Prime Minister Cameron wanted us to tell you that anything you need we'll be more than happy to do."

Riley thanked him as he said, "I need to see the 201 file on Arthur Haywood."

Clive looked aghast as he asked, "Why do you need to see that.? Oh please don't tell me he was one of the terrorists responsible for these dreadful attacks?"

Riley replied in a grim voice, "I'm afraid so buddy."

Clive sadly shook his head as he called his secretary and told her what he needed.

Andropov was running out of patience when Alexi announced in a very jubilant voice, "I have located Agent Mercado."

Andropov asked, "What room is she in?"

Haywood replied, "She's not at St. Marks. She was taken to Sacred Heart."

Andropov repeated his questin. Alexi replied, "She's on the fifth floor room 527."

Andropov nodded as he turned to to Sergei and said, "There's you're location. Be careful brother."

Sergei nodded as his8 man assault team left. Once they were gone Alexi asked, "Brother why do you want this American agent dead?"

Andropov replied, "I have no reason to see her dead but our benefactor does."

**Should the benefactor be Middle Eastern? Also who do you see playing Riley if this were an episode of Criminal Minds. I think Max Martini from the Unit**


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6:**

The sun was just setting when a tall regal Egyptian man stepped out of the Muslim Outreach Center. He had a deep olive complexion short black hair, a very thick black beard and cold dark brown eyes. He wore a black silk Armani suit, light blue button down Armani shirt, dark red Armani silk tie, black Gucci loafers and a gold Rolex. He walked directly to the armor plated Lincoln Towncar and said to the driver. "Take me to my apartment."

The driver replied as he put the car into gear and eased away from the curb and merged into traffic, "Yes sir."

As they drove through traffic the man extracted a thin gunmetal cigarette case, took out a cigarette and replaced the case in his pocket. He just struck his 24 Karat gold lighter when his cell began to ring. He lit his cigarette as he answered his phone, "Hello."

A female voice said, "We need to meet?"

The Egyptian asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

The voice replied testily, "Have you forgotten all your tradecrft? This phone is not secure."

The Egyptian sighed as he asked, "When and where?"

The female voice replied, "The usual spot in an hour."

The line went dead. The Egyptian sighed as he put the back into his pocket, and told his driver and head of security about the change of destination.

While they were driving to the Russian Embassy Morgan asked, "How did you know Arthur Haywood?"

Riley was silent for several minutes, then he dropped into sixth gear and rocketed around a blue F150 as he replied, "We first met in Somalia in 93. I was a young SF Intel Sergeant and he was a heavy weapons sergeant with the British SAS. Then in 99 we were sent on a classified op in Beirut. I heard he was dishonorably discharged in 04. And that's the last I heard of him."

Morgan said as he lounged in the seat, "Well according to his file he was dishonorably discharged for torturing and executing prisoners."

Riley rolled his eyes as Morgan asked incredulously , "You condone that kind of behavior?"

Riley tried to suppress the quick flash of anger he felt at his younger brother's question. He replied harsher than he meant to, "Look D I now it's hard for you to understand seeing as you've never served in uniform or hunted terrorists but sometimes you have to go outside the box."

Morgan just stared at his brother as he spat, "Don't act like I've never fought teroriists. You know damn good and well that I've faced at least two terrorists. Hell I was almost blown up by a car bomb. And if memory serves you helped us with that case and we stopped the terrorist without resorting to torturing anybody."

Riley's lips twisted into a smirk as he drawled, "Alright ya a got point G-man."

Morgan grinned as he realized Riley was done arguing. He asked, "Tell me about the op in Beirut."

Riley cut his eyes at him as he whipped around a semi, "Nice try but I already said it was classified."

Morgan considered pushing the issue but he knew how his brother was when it came to classified missions and other things. He decided to change tactics. He asked, "How do you know Mikhail Kolinikov?"

They were just about to head back to Quantico, when Prentiss's cell began to ring. She grabbed it and said, "Yea."

Garcia said, "I've got some very good news for you Miss Prentiss."

Prentiss grinned as she climbed into the passenger seat of the black Chevy Tahoe, "Enlighten me."

Garcia said, "They found a couple of shell casings at the navy yard."

Prentiss asked as Rossi put the car into gear and merged into traffic, "Great. Was there anything else?"

Garcia replied, "Yea they found a couple of perfect thumb prints."

Prentiss asked, "Did they get any matches?"

Garcia replied as she clacked away on her keyboard, "Yea they belong to a Mohammad Hassan formerly with Egypt's Unit 777 and a Nafiz Tarek formerly with Iran's Qods Force."

Prentiss was quite familiar with both units. She said, "Call Riley and Morgan and update them. I'll tell Rossi and the others."

Garcia said that she would then she terminated the call.

Riley and Morgan had just been shown into the Russian Ambassador's office, when Riley's cell rang. Riley politely excused himself and after seeing Garcia's name on the caller ID screen he said, "Hey there hot stuff. What'cha got?"

Garcia swooned,. Even though she was in love with Kevin she secretly had a major crush on Riley. After several minutes she told him what she had told Prentiss. He had a hard granite set to his jaw as he said, "I've heard of both of them. They're Islamists with SOF training. I want to put a BOLO and an APB on both of them. I also want you to get their picture very media outlet you can think of."

She asked, "What should I put on the BOLO and APB? Also what do I say to the media?"

He replied, "Put they're wanted for GTA. As for the media…uh…get with JJ and tell her to come up with something most rickey tick."

Garcia replied, "Alright. You be careful out there handsome."

He chuckled as he said, "I will hot stuff."

And with that he terminated the call."

Sergei and his 7 man team finished donning the scrubs and lab coats. He sad in thickly accented English, "Anton you kill the American whore the rest of you come with me we will take this hospital hostage."

Billy Reynolds formerly with Britain's SBS asked as he pulled back the charging handle of 5.7 FN P90, "You sure you wanna do this mate?"

Sergei shot him a death glare as he hissed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Colin Reilly formerly with Britain's Royal Marine Commandos said, "He's just askin if Yuri will be bloddy furious after he finds out what we have done."

Sergei nodded in understanding as he replied, "MY brother will be angry at first I assure you but soon he will see the brilliance in our actions."

Billy muttered, "Yea if we don't totally bollox up his bloody master plan."

Sergei fixed him with a hard glare as he growled, "We will not fail. Now get ready."

Both men nodded as they stack up beside the fire door and enter the hospital. Sergei released 3 3 round bursts, killing a 4 dictors, and 3 nurses. He shouted as his men began rounding up the hospital staff, and patients, "Listen up you capitalist pigs you will not talk or try to be hero. As you can plainly see we have no problem killing all of you and leveling this building."

Hotch ran into the conference room at Langley and shouted, We have a hostage situation over at Sacred Heart."

Prentiss asked ins't that where that NCIS agent Whitney Mercado was taken?"

At Hotch's nod Reid asked, "Who would her dead?"

Rossi asked, "How do we know it's her the hostage takers are after?"

Will locked eyes with him as he stated in a hard voice that brooked no argument, "We know they're after her because they leveled the NCIS HQ and destroyed the Navy Yard."

Hotch said, "I agree with Will and Reid's assessment. Let's get suited up and head out."

Everyone nodded as they headed for the locker rooms.

**Another terrorist attack. Should I have Riley get wounded?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

When Riley and Morgan walked up to the mobile command center Will said, "We think there are at least six hostiles maybe more."

Riley gave a curt nod as he walked over the mobile armory and removed his jacket. He asked as he strapped Level IV A++ Dragon Skin Body armor and a BlackHawk tactical vest, "Where are they located?"

Will replied as Riley grabbed a 5.56mm HK 416 with an EOTECH EOLAD-1V, "We have a MQ-9 Reaperdrone from Andrews AFB. ETA 15 minutes."

Riley barked a clipped voice, "Copy that. Who is the on-site commander?"

Hotch said, "SSA Allan Collette."

Riley fixed him with a steely eyed glare as he snarled, "Not anymore he ain't."

And with that he slung the assault rifle onto his shoulder and stalked over to the HRT commander with Will and Morgan hot on his heels.

Sergei glared at the frightened people as he pointed two members of his team and barked, "I want you two to make another sweep."

Ali Haram, formerly with Egypt's _Mukhabarat al-Amma, and Raul Gonzalez, formerly_ with Colombia's Agrupación de Fuerzas Especiales Antiterroristas Urbanas gave crisp nods as they hurried off. Sergei's ear wig came alive as Mike Sheldon, former Marine Scout/Sniper said, "Uh bss we got multiple feds converging outside."

Sergei replied, "What are they doing?"

Sheldon replied, "Looks like they are getting ready to storm the place."

Sergei swore then he said, "Keep watching them."

Then he said, "Billy, I want you and Colin to arm the charges and prepare for the FBI."

Both men nodded as he hurried off. He found Anton outside Whitney Mercado's hospital room. He snapped, "Hurry up and kill the bitch. We need to blow this place and leave."

Anton growled as he screwed a silencer onto the barrel of his .22 Ruger Mark II, "What's the rush?"

Sergei barked in a clipped voice, "The FBI will be storming this building very soon."

Anton cold grey eyes lit up as he said, "We will kill them."

Sergei just stared at the German assassin. He knew Anton was a very capable operator and assassin but he was severely unhinged and sadistic. Sergei just shook his head as he walked away. He called over his shoulder, "Get it done Anton."

As Ali Haram finished setting the last shaped charge Raul Gonzales wondered aloud, "I wonder why they want this American Agent dead?"

Haram replied, "I do not know; nor do I care. We have our orders."

Gonzales nodded as he cradled his FN P90.

Rossi watched as Riley and on-site HRT commander argued back and forth. Rossi had known the former Delta Operator for over 20 years. He knew the younger man was quickly losing his temper so he smoothly cut in, "Al trust me Officer Morgan is very capable operator. So I think you should let him run point on the rescue."

Collette shot a glare in Riley's direction as he replied in a belligerent tone, "Look Dave; I'm sure the spook is a great operator but I ain't letting him do shit."

Riley sneered, "Aw what's wrong precious; fraid I'll make you look like the fuckup you are?"

Morgan had to suppress his urge to laugh out loud. Clearly Riley still hadn't learned any People skills. He walked up beside his older brother and whispered be nice."

Riley gave him a reckless smirk as he taunted, "Why; you afraid this simple fuck will cry?"

Morgan just rolled his eyes as Collette snarled, "Keep it up asswhipe and I'll put a bullet in you."

Riley arched a scarred brow as he quipped, "Will you now?"

Collette snarled, "Yea. Tell me why did you leave the military? Get your men killed or something?"

Morgan watched the smirk disappear from Riley's face and be replaced by a dark cloud as Collette just laughed cruelly and stalked off. After he was gone Morgan asked in a concerned voice, "You okay."

Riley just gave him a curt nod as he said in a clipped voice, "We need to get in there now."

Rossi asked, "You got a plan?"

Riley nodded as he gestured for Will and the rest of the BAU team to join him. After they had all gathered around he began to speak, "Listen up people as you all know there is an unknown number of tangos inside the hospital. We need to get in there and terminate them but HRT sees this as their bailiwick and are refusing to let us take part. Now I'm open to suggestions on how to resolve this situation."

Will said, "You could call the President."

Riley nodded as grabbed his cell and quickly dialed a very familiar number. The line was answered on the second ring by Mike Russo President Ray Cruz's Chief of Staff. He said, "Hello."

Riley didn't waste anytime with small talk. He dove right in and explained the situation to Russo; When he was done Russo asked, "What do you need?"

Riley replied, "I need to talk to the President."

Russo said, "Sorry no can do."

Riley growled in a low menacing voice, "This is an emergency."

Russo countered in an edged voice, "The President is in a meeting with the Russian Foreign Minister, the Egyptian Foreign Minister and the British Prime Minister."

Riley thundered, "GODDAMMIT Mike this is a fucking emergency. We've had been hit twice ad now we have an unknown number of tangos holsing a whole bunch of hostages."

Russo asked in caustic voice, "What would you have me do interrupt the President's meeting?"

Riley sneered. "Now you're getting it."

Russo terminated the connection without warning. Rilet bellowed as he put his phone., "DAMMI."

Will asked, "I take it that was a bust?"

Riley gave a brusque nod as he stated, "We're going in."

They filed in behind him as he marched up the mobile command center. He barked in a brusque tone, "We're going in."

Collette drew himself to his full height as he thundered, "The hell you are."

Riley wasn't fazed in the slightest by Collette's outburst. He just fixed the incensed HRT commander with a cold steely glare as he said in a low menacing voice, "Have your snipers ready."

And with that Riley and the BAU team prepared to storm the building.

**Should someone rom the BAU get killed or should I kill Will**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Sheldon said into his lip mike, "Uh boss it looks the feds are fixing to storm the place."

Sergei said, "Keep watching them. Tell me they the moment they make entry."

Sheldon replied, "Copy that."

Riley said into his COMM unit, "Will is it all clear?"

Will replied as he peered through his Leupold, Ultra M3 10 Power, "Negative we have a shooter on the roof."

Riley cursed in Russian as he said, "Grease im."

Will replied as he gently squeezed the trigger of his suppressed .300 Win Mag M24 SWS, "Copy that."

When the 220 gr moly coated boat tailed Sierra smashed through Sheldon's scope and blew the back of his head off Will said in a detached emotionless voice, "Tango down."

Riley said, "Copy."

Morgan repeated his question. Riley was silent for several minutes; then he replied, "Alright here's how it's going to be you, me, Prentiss, and Rossi."

Hotch protested, "Why can't JJ, Reid, or I go?"

Riley fixed him with his best are you kidding look as he asked, "You're joking right?"

Hotch replied in a heated voice, "No. I'm not."

Riley arched a scarred brow as he asked, "Any of you ever handle a hostage situation or storm a terrorist held building?"

Hotch just shook his head as he said, "No but I ran a unit in Iraq hunting for Insurgents. Hell you were my second in command. And JJ worked in Afghanistan with you and Will."

Riley replied, "I know all of that."

Then Hotch asked, "What's the problem then?"

Riley struggled to keep his temper in check as he replied, "Look Hotch; if this goes sideways I don't want your blood on my hands or your death on my conscience. God knows I have enough of both."

Hotch was silent for several minutes, then a ghost of a smile crossed his face as he said, "Go get em Green Beret."

Riley just smirked as he and his 3 man team made entry.

Sergei had been trying to raise Sheldon on the radio for the last five minutes. Finally he spotted Billy and Colin. He said, "Go check on Sheldon and see why he's not answering me."

Both men nodded as they left.

Haram and Gonzales were just finishing setting the last charge, when Riley and Morgan appeared. Riley didn't say a word as he put a three round burst into Haram's chest. Morgan did the same thing to Gonzales. Then Riley whispered into his COMM unit, "Tangos down. We have a slight problem."

Hotch asked, "What sort of problem?"

Will saw the two men walk out onto the roof. He placed the crosshairs of his scope on Billy's chest and put a bullet in him, killing him instantly. He quickly worked the bolt and chambered another round and quickly killed Colin with a center mass shot, He said as he worked the bolt again, "Tangos down."

Rossi and Prentiss located Sergei and the hostages. Rossi said as he gripped his 5.56mm M4, "We found the hostages."

Hotch asked, "Is there any hostiles around?"

Prentiss replied, "One. He's holding an AK-107 in one hand and a small remote in the other."

Hotch said, "That's probably for the bombs."

**The next chapter is the conclusion of the rescue. Should defuse the bombs or wait for the bomb squad**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Both Prentiss and Rossi stared at each other in openmouthed shock as Rossi asked "Please repeat that last statement?"

Hotch repeated his last statement. Rossi asked, "What's the plan?"

Morgan watched nervously as Riley examined the shaped charges. Morgan asked, "You sure you know what you're doing?"

Riley replied, "Yea. I know what I'm doing.

Morgan said, "I know. But the bomb squad is here and they're already in their nice fancy suits. So why don't we let them do this?"

Will saw movement out the corner of his eye and moved his scope over to the corresponding window. He saw Anton Mueller approach Whitney's bed with what looked like a silenced .22 Ruger. He said, "We have a problem."

Riley asked, "What's goin on Whiplash?"

Will replied, "There's an assassin in that NCIS chick's room; what's the play Reaper?"

Riley asked, "Do you have a clear shot?"

Will replied, "Negative. Too many variables shooting through double paned glass."

Riley cursed in Russian as he said, "Alright we'll take im out. Whiplash keep an eye on the tango. If he tries to off her terminate."

Will replied as both Riley and Morgan took off running, "Copy that."

After they heard the latest radio traffic Prentiss and Rossi shared a look as he whispered, "You ready?"

Prentiss nodded her head as Rossi kicked the door open and shot Sergei in the shoulder; while Prentiss put three rounds into his right knee. Rossi said into his COMM, "Hostages are safe."

Hotch asked, "What about the hostage takers?"

Will replied, "Three Kilo India Alpha on the roof."

Riley chimed in, "Two Kilo India Alpha in the basement."

Rossi said, "One Whiskey India Alpha in the waiting room."

Riley said, "Still one tango in Mercado's room; moving to engage now."

Hotch said, "Wound only. Do not terminate."

Riley grunted as they stacked up on either side of the door. He removed a flashbang from his assault vest, pulled the pin and hurled it underhanded into the room. As soon as it went off Riley and Morgan stormed into the room. Morgan secured Whitney as Riley butt stroked Mueller in the jaw with his 416. The blow staggered him but didn't put him down so Riley knocked him to the ground with another butt stroke, fracturing his jaw. As soon as Mueller was on the ground Riley drove a knee into his back as he bound his wrists behind his back with a plastic zip tie. Then he hauled him to his feet as he said into his COMM unit, "Tango is secure."

An hour later they were all back at Langley. Riley glared at Mueller as he asked, "Which one do you want Hotch?"

Hotch replied, "Me and Dave will take the assassin."

A dark smile crossed Riley's face as he said in a dark deathly calm voice, "Aw goody you me left the Russkie."

As he proceeded to the other holding room he said, "Will is in the only one in the room with me."

When Morgan went to protest Riley silenced him with a look. When Riley and Will walked into the holding room Sergei sneered, "I want lawyer."

A cruel grin crossed Riley's face as growled in a low menacing voice, "You don't get a lawyer. You're an enemy combatant waging war on my country."

Will got within inches of Sergei's face and snarled, "You're goin to tell us who you work for and why you wanted to blow up the hospital."

Sergei spat in Will's face as he demanded, "Lawyer now."

Riley punched Sergei in the face, shattering his nose as he bellowed, "Quit screwing around with us."

On the other side of the glass Reid said, "He shouldn't beat the prisoner it's against the law."

Morgan just glanced over at the younger man as he said, "I know kid but Riley gets results."

JJ watched stoically as Will bellowed a question at Sergei then backhanded him when the man refused to answer. She remember when she was held captive a year ago. She knew her team tried to find her but ultimately it was Will and Riley that found her. She also remembered how they had executed her captors; with a bullet to the head each. She was snapped out of her reverie when a very pissed off Riley and Will walked from the room. Reid asked, "What do you think they will do now?"

Morgan replied, "Kid; I just don't know. But whatever it is it won't be pretty"

Riley and Will walked into the tech room and Riley squatted down beside Garcia as he asked, "Can you do me a favor Sweet Thing?"

She said coyly, "Anything for my big strapping piece of white chocolate."

Hs lips twisted into a smirk as he said, "I need you to run the guy in holding 1 through Face req and get a detailed background on him."

She shot him a devilish grin as she said playfully, "You don't ask much do you?"

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he said, "Nope."

And with he and Will left the room.

Rossi stared at Anton as he asked, "Why were you trying to kill Agent Mercado?"

Anton just stared disdainfully at him as Hotch said, "I assure you that you will be going to prison. The only question is; do we send you to GITMO or Leavenworth."

Anton just continued to stare disdainfully at them.

Andropov was still poring over all the data they had gotten from the NSA center when his encrypted SAT phone began to ring. He grabbed it and gruffly barked, "Da."

A female voice said, "Your brother's team failed to kill the American female agent."

Andropov knew this voice very well. It belonged to Katerina Drakov; the head of SVR's K-Directorate. He asked, "What about Anton Mueller?"

Drakov replied coolly, "He was arrested too."

Andropov was overcome with fury as he growled, "Neither one of them will say anything."

Drakov snarled, "They better not."

And with that she terminated the connection.

Morgan and the others were still watching Sergei when Riley and Will walked up. Morgan asked, "What's the play Ri?"

Riley was quiet for several minutes; then he replied, "We call in a specialist that can get the Intel."

Morgan was confused, "Who and why?"

Riley replied as he pulled out his phobe, "I think that asshole in there is former SPEC-OPS."

Morgan gave him a look as he relented, "Alright fine. You don't want to use extreme interrogation techniques so I'm calling in a specialist like I said."

Prentiss pressed, "Who?"

Riley replied, "Mick Rawson."


End file.
